


Suspense

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Penumbra Smut [4]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dominant Juno Steel, FaceFucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Submissive Peter Nureyev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: Under most circumstances, Peter is fond of his own freedom of movement. Under certain other circumstances, he's very happy indeed to give it up, especially to certain ladies.





	Suspense

**Author's Note:**

> the mini-bang discord continues to enable me
> 
> this one goes out to Bri and Bri in particular, because i'm pretty sure they both asked for sub!peter at some point, and i can and will provide most anything for this ridiculous crowd of wonderful humans

Peter sighs as he feels fingers slide under the tie around his left wrist for the third time. “The knots are _fine_ , Juno.”

“Shh,” Juno says. “Not up to you to decide that right now.”

“But I'm _ready_.”

“I get to decide that too.”

Thankfully, Juno does seem to have decided that none of the ties wound around Peter's body are cutting off his circulation, and all of the knots are secure, because a few seconds later he trails his fingers down Peter's chest. He pauses at Peter's nipples and pinches first one, and then the other. Peter arches up into the touch as best he can, chasing the sensation: it's dizzying to be touched so firmly after what felt like hours of careful, tender, teasing fingers winding ropes around his chest and arms, binding him tightly. Juno's warm, gentle hands had guided his limbs into position, and now he's kneeling on the bed, waiting to see what comes next. The ropes hold his arms close behind his back, and he's bound firmly enough that if he loses is balance he's not going to be able to recover it; he'll be stuck lying on his chest or his back until Juno helps him. He doesn't want that—not just yet. So instead he moves carefully as Juno's fingers trace over the gaps between the ropes, touching sensitized skin and driving him higher.

It still takes a long time for Juno to get as far as Peter's cock, much to his dismay. He seems to want to touch every inch of bared skin first, starting at his chest, then his sides, then his back. Juno lingers lovingly on Peter's shoulders, rubbing out spots of tension, and he pauses for a while to lean in and kiss Peter's neck and leave a mark where it meets his shoulders. He pauses again to kiss Peter's lips, his hands trailing down Peter's arms to clasp his wrists over the cuffs of rope he'd woven earlier, and Peter gasps into Juno's mouth, says, “Please, Juno, _touch_ me.”

“I am touching you.” As if to illustrate the point, Juno gives Peter a push backwards. He topples onto his back, landing on the mattress, and his legs end up tangled awkwardly beneath him. “Hold on,” Juno says, and helps Peter rearrange himself so that his legs are spread, his knees bent and his feet flat on the bed. “Are your arms okay?”

Peter nods; even trapped beneath him, his arms and shoulders feel okay. “You know I'm fine, Juno. _Please_.”

“I'll check in if I want to,” Juno says, his tone firm but not chiding. “Now relax.”

“It's hard to relax when you're— _a-ah_ , fuck, _Juno_.”

The feeling of Juno's mouth on his cock steals all of Peter's breath, and every word beside Juno's name. He can't stop himself from thrusting upwards into the wet heat, and a moment later Juno's hands come down onto his hips, grabbing hard enough to bruise and holding him down against the mattress. Peter moans and throws his head back, wishing that his arms weren't trapped beneath him, that he could tug at Juno's hair or the sheets or _anything_ to express the intensity that he's feeling; every inch of his skin is electric, wired and sensitive. It takes him a moment to realize that he's chanting Juno's name, his voice hitching and breaking as he speaks.

It feels like it's only a second before Peter's on the edge of coming, and it's clear that Juno can tell, because right before Peter passes the point of no return, suddenly the heat of Juno's mouth is gone and Peter is left gasping, near-sobbing into the air as he writhes, desperate for anything, any sensation at all to tip him over that precipice.

“Not yet,” Juno murmurs. “You're doing good. Just a bit more, Peter.”

Juno gives him a moment to come down, his fingers tracing delicately over his bound torso, before he coaxes Peter's shaking body up off the sheets with strong, steady hands and helps him to stand, then to kneel beside the bed. The harness of ropes around Peter's ribs, tracing in a lattice down his back, forces him to kneel upright, his posture perfect, even though for once in his life he wishes he could slouch. Juno stands as well and shifts around behind him, and from the sound of rustling cloth, Juno is _finally_ undressing. Peter never minds showing off, being naked in front of Juno, but he does like it when his lady love is showing a bit of skin as well.

After a few seconds, the sounds stop, and Juno steps up behind Peter's back, close enough that Peter can feel his body heat. He doesn't touch, not with his hands, but he reaches over Peter's shoulder to trail a familiar length of black cloth against his chest and throat.

“ _Yes_ ,” Peter says emphatically before Juno has a chance to ask.

Juno laughs. “Thought you might say that,” he says, and wraps the blindfold around Peter's eyes, tying it carefully behind his head, just tight enough. Then he comes around and steps over to the bedside table to rummage briefly in the drawer. He returns to Peter's back and bends down to press something into one of his hands—a small metal ball with a bell inside of it. Peter knows what that means, and can't help but moan softly in anticipation, making Juno laugh again.

“Hungry for it, aren't you?” he asks.

“Yes,” Peter repeats. “Please, Juno.”

Juno comes around and the mattress squeaks gently as he sits on the edge of the bed. One of his legs comes to rest between Peter's spread knees, not quite close enough to touch, not unless Peter moves. There's a silent moment, but before Peter can tense, one of Juno's hands comes to rest on the back of his head and guides him forward, until his lips brush against Juno's cock. He opens his mouth, eager, but Juno holds him back with fingers tangled in his hair for another moment.

“I'm going to fuck your mouth,” Juno says. “I know you like to choke on my cock, but I'm in control here, so I set the pace. If you need to stop, drop the ball.”

Peter nods, just so that he can feel the tug on his hair where Juno's hand is clenched tight.

“What was that?” Juno says.

“Yes, Juno,” Peter replies obediently. “I'll drop the ball if I need to.”

“Good boy,” Juno murmurs. “Also, you can rub against my leg if you want, but you don't have permission to come.”

Peter swallows hard and nods, and then remembers to say, “Yes, Juno.”

Juno makes an approving sound, and then that hand in Peter's hair is guiding him further forward. He opens his mouth and lets Juno guide himself in, sucking gently at the tip and then pressing up with his tongue as Juno slowly, inexorably presses his cock into Peter's mouth until the tip is pressed to the back of his throat. He's not sure he can take Juno all the way without a bit of a warmup, but he's fully willing to try—but Juno doesn't make him. Instead he draws back again, and then holds Peter's head still to fuck his mouth shallowly for a while, letting him use his tongue and lips to work the head as Juno rocks his hips. Peter strives to give as much pleasure he can, letting himself fall into the sensation of Juno's soft skin against his lips and tongue, the quiet noises Juno makes and the taste of him.

Then, without warning, Juno presses down steadily with his hand, and Peter finds himself taking Juno's cock _deep_ , into his throat, enough that he chokes and comes close to gagging. Juno groans as Peter's throat constricts around his cock, and Peter can't help but press forward to slide his own cock against Juno's leg, which is conveniently placed between his own. The pleasure twines with the overwhelming fullness of his mouth and throat, until Peter feels lightheaded and dizzy with it—though that may just be the lack of air.

Juno clearly takes the unintelligible noise that Peter makes as encouragement, because after that he doesn't hold back, fucking Peter's mouth as promised. Occasionally he slows his thrusts, varying the pace and depth until Peter's unsure of what will happen next; it's thrilling and delightful. He's barely given space to breathe, which is exactly what he wants; he feels tied down and overwhelmed and full, and Juno is making such good use of him that it makes him feel like he must be glowing.

Soon, Juno's voice is filling the air with moaning and panted repetitions of Peter's name. Peter thrusts forward every time Juno calls out for him, unable to stop himself, until he's walking a dangerous edge once more. He holds himself back desperately from coming, moaning and trying to work his tongue to get Juno off before he can't control himself any longer, and fortunately he succeeds. Juno makes one final thrust and comes deep in Peter's mouth, so much that when he swallows he does so without ever tasting Juno's come. When Juno pulls back, Peter lavishes attention on the tip of his cock, licking it clean until Juno's hand tightens again in his hair and pulls him away. The shock of pain only tips Peter closer to coming, and as soon as his mouth is free Peter begs, his voice hoarse, “Please Juno, please let me come, I want—I've been good, _please._ ”

“You _have_ been good,” Juno says, still sounding a bit out of breath. “Up.”

He pulls on Peter's hair, sending another shock down his spine, and Peter follows the pull. He feels ungainly as he stumbles to his feet, off-balance, but Juno pulls him forward swiftly to straddle his lap and doesn't hesitate in wrapping his hand around his cock.

Peter shouts, pressing into the contact, and Juno says, “When you're ready.”

“I'm, _oh_ ,” is all Peter manages, because he's _so_ ready, he feels like he's been ready for hours. It only takes a few strokes before he's spilling into Juno's palm, shaking apart in his arms. His climax sends him somewhere distant and hazy for long minutes, enough time for Juno to start working at the knots around his wrists, loosening them efficiently so that Peter calm slip free. Once he's regained a bit of control over his limbs, he does so, shaking the ropes free clumsily to fall into a heap on the floor.

“Good,” Juno says, low and soothing. Next, he gently pries the ball from Peter's hand; Peter had forgotten he was even holding it. Then he helps Peter settle on the bed and unties the rope harness, maneuvering him gently to get the ropes free. “You okay for a minute?”

“Mmh,” Peter says into the bedsheets. He's quite happy to lie here and not think at all, yes, though he doesn't think he's got enough articulation left in him to say so out loud. Juno, fortunately, seems to get the gist, and rises from the bed only to return shortly with a washcloth that he uses to clean Peter and then himself, and a glass of water which he coaxes Peter into taking a few sips from. Peter sighs softly under the attention and opens his eyes, only to realize that he's still blindfolded.

“Juno,” he says.

“Want the blindfold off?”

“Want to see you,” Peter replies, his words tired and slurred and faintly tingued with his Brahmese heritage in the way they sometimes are when his brain has been this effectively turned off.

Juno reaches up and slides the blindfold off, and Peter blinks in the dim lamplight for a moment before focussing on Juno's beautiful face.

“Love you,” he says.

“Love you too,” Juno says. “Come on, under the covers with you.”

“Mhm,” Peter agrees, and crawls between the sheets when Juno prompts him, then, when Juno has crawled in beside him, curls up contentedly beside his lover and falls deeply asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome as always! Find me on Tumblr at motherfuckingnazgul.


End file.
